supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas
UPDATE ON 29-11-13: STARTING FROM TODAY, MY SNFW FRIENDS ARE WELCOME TO EDIT THIS BLOG ANYTIME THEY WANT TO! YOU CAN ALSO DECIDE ON THE DISCIPLINE TECHNIQUES AND THE OTHER TECHNIQUES. THE LOCATIONS SO FAR: #'UK: 6 (3 IN NORTHERN IRELAND, 1 IN SCOTLAND, 1 IN WALES & 1 IN ENGLAND)' #'SOUTH AFRICA: 3 (2 IN KWAZULU-NATAL, 1 IN GAUTENG)' #'USA: 2 (2 IN NEW YORK)' #'NEW ZEALAND: 4 (1 IN CANTERBURY, 1 IN WEST COAST, 1 IN WELLINGTON)' #'AUSTRALIA: 2 (1 IN VICTORIA, 1 IN NEW SOUTH WALES)' #'CANADA: 3 (1 IN MANITOBA, 1 IN ALBERTA & 1 IN BRITISH COLOMBIA)' #'IRELAND: 2 (1 IN CO. WEXFORD, 1 IN DUBLIN)' LIST OF CHILDREN WHO WEAR GLASSES: #Shona Goodman (Fanon Season 29) # LIST OF CHILDREN WITH DISABILITIES: # LIST OF CHILDREN WITH DIABETES (WHETHER IT'S TYPE 1 OR 2): # My Fanon Season 14 Episode (2023) - Supermanny Special (Armstrong Family) Profile *Parents: Stay-at-home dad Ben (38) and his wife Carina (36), who has a full-time job as a nurse at a children's hospital *Location: Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa *Supermanny: Mike Ruggles *Children (5 boys): # Herbert (age 16) - he menaces Steven, swears, smashes things with rage and makes messes #Colby (age 15) - he forces Steven to drink poison, swears, makes messes and destroys things with rage #Steven (age 8) - he is well behaved #Andrew (age 5) - he hits, kicks and punches Steven and his father, and throws constant tantrums when things didn't go his way #Ty (age 4) - he throws toys at Steven and throws epic, scary and violent tantrums when things didn't go his way Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk & Electronic Confiscation (for Herbert and Colby) and Naughty Square & Toy Confiscation (for Andrew and Ty) *Other Techniques used: Mini-Mike, Vandal Disposal, Family Time, Same Page Trivia Transcript Sample sends Herbert to the Naughty Desk My Transcripts #Armstrong Family 2022 Christmas #Armstrong Family 2023 Easter & Family Day #Armstrong Family 2023 Freedom Day My Fanon Season 15 Episode (2024) - Supermanny Special (Rocksmith Family) Profile *Parents: Single father Blaine (39) (he was divorced twice) *Location: Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia *Supermanny: Mike Ruggles *Children (3 boys): #Jaxon (age 17) - he swears, punches and throws things around (Blaine had him on his first marriage) #Beau (age 7) - he is very spoiled and has the same brain mixed with Sharpay Finster. (Blaine had him on his second marriage) #Levi (age 6) - he bites his father and throws constant tantrums (Blaine had him on his second marriage) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pad (for Jaxon), Naughty Rectangle (for Beau and Levi), Electronic Confiscation (for Jaxon) & Toy Confiscation (for Beau and Levi) *Other Techniques used: Mini-Mike, Brother Box Trivia Transcript Sample My Fanon Season 20 Episode (Late 2028) - Supermanny Special (O'Hamish Family) Profile *Parents: Stay-at-home dad Karl (33) and his wife Bronagh (39), who works as a full-time *Location: Dublin, Ireland *Supermanny: Mike Ruggles *Children (3 boys and 1 girl): #Shayne (age 11) - he destroys his parents and Cillian's property #Emmett (age 10) - he hurts other people #Cillian (age 9) - he is well-behaved #Aoife (age 8) - she makes messes, plays with dangerous objects and bites people Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Area & Allowance Chart (for Shayne, Emmett & Aoife) *Other Technique used: Mini-Mike, Thought Box (for Cillian), Block Violence, Vandal Disposal Trivia *Shayne, Emmett and Aoife have the same brain mixed with Morisa, Olesia and Jay Othorimer My First Fanon Season 28 Epiaode (2036) - O'Connell Family Profile *Parents Gemma (39) and her husband Darren (47) *Location: Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Hamish (age 4 and adopted from New Zealand) - he is well behaved. #Mimi and Pino (twins age 3 and adopted from Belgium) - Pino is well behaved, but NOT Mimi. Mimi has the same brain mixed with Orla Birou and Monica Cooke. #Gabriela, Romina and Lucas (triplets age 5 and adopted from Argentina) - Gabriela and Romina are well behaved, but NOT Lucas. Lucas has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo Fink #Kadia, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb (quadruplets age 2 and adopted from Libya) - Kadia is well behaved, but NOT her brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek. #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga and Mike (quintuplets age 10 and adopted from Qatar) - the girls are well behaved, but NOT their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Tyson and Blake Fliany. #Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle (sextuplets age 8 and adopted from Netherlands) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Sharpay Finster. #Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh (septuplets age 4 1/2 and adopted from Singapore) - Vicky, Elaine and Gina are well behaved, but NOT the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Hastings, Gerald, Florence and Malford Everitt. #LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn (octuplets age 9 and adopted from Barbados) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Meghann Qixxel. #Óttar, Viggó, Alexandra, Anna Katrín, Tinna Marina, Helgi, Jón, Gylfi and Tóta (nonuplets age 1 1/2 and adopted from Iceland) - they are all well behaved. #Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno (decaplets age 12 and adopted from Australia) - Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie and Kate are well behaved, but NOT the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Joshua and Sam Remano. #Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and Hilda (undecaplets age 7 and adopted from Tanzania) - the girls are well behaved, but NOT their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Oliver Lake. #Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina (duodecaplets age 16 and adopted from Colombia) - the girls are well behaved, but NOT their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Song and Wei Thorton. #Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice and Takoor (tridecaplets age 17 and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Chantelle McGregor and Nora Heart. #Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar (quadecaplets age 13 and adopted from Estonia) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Holly-Cynthia Zagart and Imogen Panizza. #Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira and Zalfa (quindecaplets age 18 and adopted from United Arab Emirates) - Sadie, Ali, Shruti, Punny, Janaki, Akbar and Munira are well behaved, but NOT the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with the South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family. #Alison, Scott, Tyrone, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin, Trevor, Laila and Melanie (sexdecaplets age 14 and adopted from Bermuda) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Alexandra Jenkins. #Chantal, Akpene, Prosper, Fidele, Aimee, Faure, Denise, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace, Marius, Sabine and Tauseen (sepdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Togo) - the girls are well behaved, but NOT their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Lester Simpson. #Alan, Louis, Belkis, Lismar, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Yessi, Monique, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary and Yarimar (octdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Venezuela) - the girls are well behaved, but NOT their brothers. These boys have the same brain mixed with Sam Horne. #Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Theo, Peggy, Odile, Bina, Boris, Rachelle, Elodie and Suzanne (nondecaplets age 15 and adopted from New Caledonia) - Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Georgia, Theo, Peggy, Boris and Suzanne are well behaved, but NOT the rest of their siblings. These kids have the same brain mixed with Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki and Shinsaku Brewer. #Hal, Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Pedro, Rui, Deborah, Sílvia, Simone, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Francis, Joaquim (vigintuplets age 6 and adopted from Portugal) - the boys are well behaved, but NOT their sisters. These girls have the same brain mixed with Hailey Cloud and Meghann Remano. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel (for Yasar, Ikram, Nijib, Hajar, Maktub, Latif, Fadil, Zalfa, Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther, Janice, Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan, Norberto, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Odile, Bina, Rachelle & Elodie), Reflection Room (for Alison, Tara, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila, Melanie, Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana, Liis, Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Bruno, Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius, Tauseen, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Ranga, Mike, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn), Naughty Corner (for Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Silvia, Simone, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu, Selemani, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda), Naughty Step (for Lucas, Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Mimi, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb) *Other Techniques used: Learn English, Family Time, Mommy & Me Trivia *Gemma's full name is Gemma Louise O'Connell *Darren's full name is Darren Michael O'Connell Transcript Sample My Transcripts #O'Connell Family 2035 Halloween #O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas #O'Connell Family 2035 New Year's Eve #O'Connell Family 2036 Valentine's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 Easter #O'Connell Family 2036 Vacation My Second Fanon Season 28 Episode (2036) - Burns Family Profile *Parents: Nicola (36) and her husband Lewis (43) *Location: Lisburn, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #1st set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Lucinda, Michelle, Adam, Tanya, Sarah, Graham, Stephanie, Glenn, Leah, Amy, Kathryn, Carly, Andrew, Tess (age 14) - they threaten to run away from home. #2nd set of quadecaplets (identical): Rory, Phillip, Christopher, John, Michael, Mark, Dermot, Sean, Niall, Conor, Ben, James, Kyle, Derek (age 12) - they punch and kick people. #3rd set of quadecaplets (identical): Aine, Aisling, Claire, Eimear, Emma, Erin, Geraldine, Karen, Laura, Lisa, Niamh, Oonagh, Roisin, Yvonne (age 10) - they hurt people. #4th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Jill, Brendan, Linda, Kerry, Malachy, Shane, Shirley, Shauna, Julie-Ann, Natalie, Russell, Paul, Ivan, Julian (age 7) - they yell at people and snack on junk food. #5th set of quadecaplets (identical): Daniel, Finn, Darragh, Donal, Eoghan, Lorcan, Harry, David, Dwayne, Blaine, Alexander, Darryl, Robbie, Pat (age 5) - they have the same brain mixed with Adrian Megnet. They bully people and mess up activities. #6th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Edel, Amanda, Victoria, Darrien, Aoife, Clodagh, Shona, Stephen, Tyrone, Grant, Nathan, Jack, Francis, Ethan (age 3) - they have the same brain mixed with the vigintuplets from the Bedrich Family. They bite people, throw tantrums and refuse to eat their dinner. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tent (for the 1st set of quadecaplets), Reflection Area (for the second and third sets of quadecaplets), Naughty Box (for the fourth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Spot (for the fifth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the sixth set of quadecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Good Eater Trivia *Nicola's full name is Nicola Sophie Burns *Lewis' full name is Lewis Alan Burns *In Christmas 2035, the family went to a ski resort in Vienna, Austria Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Burns Family 2035 Halloween #Burns Family 2035 Christmas #Burns Family 2035 New Year's Eve #Burns Family 2036 Valentine's Day #Burns Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #Burns Family 2036 Easter #Burns Family 2036 Vacation My First Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Sheldon Family Profile *Parents: Kevin (48) and his wife Mandy (45) *Location: Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Cody (age 17) - he does drugs and sneaks out with his friends without permission from Kevin. #Eliza (age 13) - she does drugs and she is on the verge of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights. #Summer (age 7) - she throws tantrums when things don't go her way and she is spoiled. She even got kicked out of day camp for fighting with other kids. #Identical sexdecaplets Jayden, Julian, Will, Trent, Zach, Christian, Mitchell, Tyrone, Luke, Brock, Jay, Izaia, Joseph, Andy, Josh and Nathan (age 5) - they are all violent to people and are even cruel to animals. #Identical sexdecaplets Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle (age 3) - They do the same as the male sexdecaplets. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pad (for Cody), Calm Down Zone (for Eliza), Naughty Seat (for Summer), Naughty Triangle (for the male identical sexdecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the female identical sexdecaplets), Toy Confiscation (for Summer and both sets of sexdecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal Trivia *Kevin's full name is Kevin Richard Sheldon *In Christmas 2036, the family went to a Christmas parade in New York City *Eliza is on the brink of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights *Summer was kicked out of day camp for fighting Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Sheldon Family 2036 Halloween #Sheldon Family 2036 Christmas #Sheldon Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Sheldon Family 2037 Australia Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Easter #Sheldon Family 2037 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Goodman Family Profile *Parents: Leopold (29) (he lost his wife Sharon (she had breast cancer) 2 years ago) *Location: Christchurch, Canterbury, New Zealand *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Nadia (age 8 1/2) #Gemma (age 7 1/2) (She would be having an upcoming birthday) #Identical triplets Shona, Jackie and Fiona (age 3) #Identical twins Megan and Miriama Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room (for Nadia), Naughty Pit (for Jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Toy Confiscation (for Jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Lose What You Like Chart (for Nadia), Essay Order (for Nadia) *Other Techniques used: Thought Box (for Gemma), Chore Chart, Homework Station, Dining Out Technique, Paci-Fairy technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Roaming Technique, Rise & Shine, Good Eater and Birthday Planner Trivia *Nadia has the same brain mixed with Christine Moranis and Stefanie Cortez, but far worse than that. Transcript Sample My Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Munku Family Profile *Parents: Porsha (46) and her husband Alan (48) *Location: Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Identical undecaplets Kris, Phil, Jon, Wayne, Mike, James, Derek, Colin, Cecil, Kevin and Paul (age 18) #Identical nonuplets Jo-Ann, Helen, Leigh, Lara, Janine, Jackie, Mandy, Robyn and Michelle (age 17) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk, Essay Order *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal, Shoplift Detective, Chore Buddy System and Thought Box (for the nonuplets) Trivia Transcript Sample My Transcripts #Munku Family 2036 Heritage Day #The Munku Nonuplets' 17th Birthday #Munku Family 2036 Christmas #Munku Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Munku Family 2037 Vacation #The Munku Undecaplets get sent to Teen Camp #Munku Family 2037 Easter & Family Day #Munku Family 2037 Freedom Day My Fourth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Bronty Family Profile *Parents: Amber (29) and her husband Jonas (31) *Location: New York City, NY, USA *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical undecaplets Jocelyn, Danielle, Jackie, Laura, Nicole, Rachel, Charlotte, Louise, Liana, Jennifer and Katie (age 4) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Space, Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Hello Kitty Reward Chart, Vandal Disposal Technique Trivia *The undecaplets are big fans of Hello Kitty Transcript Sample My Transcripts My Fifth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Powney Family Profile *Parents: Dan (28) and his wife Lauren (28) *Location: Bradford, Yorkshire, England, UK *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children (9 boys and 7 girls): #Anna-Denise (age 8 and adopted from Australia) - she is well-behaved. #George (age 2 and adopted from Cook Islands) - he is very clingy and has the same brain mixed with Max from the Seinfeld Family. #Mason (age 5 and adopted from Fiji) - he constantly snacks on junk food, demands for everything he wants and is very spoiled. He has the same brain mixed with Sharpay from the Finster Family. #Hong (age 6 and adopted from Kiribati) - she snatches toys from people and constantly snacks on junk food. She has the same brain mixed with Lilly from the Gooch Family. #Anju (age 15 and adopted from Marshall Islands) - he swears, does drugs, and hits others. He has the same brain mixed with Rowan from the Ikin Family. #Jake (age 12 and adopted from Nauru) - he is well-behaved. #Lydie (age 10 and adopted from New Caledonia) - she doesn't understand English very well, which causes her anger and frustration. She has the same brain mixed with Mario from the Dano Family. #Zoe (age 11 and adopted from New Zealand) - she is well-behaved. She has started high school and will be auditioning for the leading role of Dick Whittington in a school pantomime, which will be held in December. #Justine (age 16 and adopted from Niue) - she #Precious (age 7 and adopted from Norfolk Island) - she #Dexjo (age 3 and adopted from Papua New Guinea) - he plays with dangerous objects and snacks on junk food. He has the same brain mixed with Christopher, Lorrie, Maureen and Pat from the Trexler Family #Ele (age 9 and adopted from Samoa) - she #Francis (age 14 and adopted from Solomon Islands) - he #Aisea (age 17 and adopted from Tonga) - he refuses to do his homework, vandalizes, destroys property and menaces poor Zoe! He also doesn't understand English a little bit. He has the same brain mixed with Dick from the Walters Family. #Okilani (age 4 and adopted from Tuvalu) - he #Yoshua (age 13 and adopted from Vanuatu) - he Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel (for Aisea, Anju), Reflection Area (for Lydie), Naughty Box (for Hong, Mason & Okilani), Naughty Pit (for Dexjo), Don't Lift the Child (for George) *Other Techniques used: Learn English (for Aisea & Lydie), Homework Area, Good Eater, Drug Disposal (for Anju) Trivia *Dan and Lauren made their own sketch-comedy YouTube show called "Two Parents and a Bunch of Down Under Kids" *Aisea's worst subject in school is English Transcript Sample is watching Lauren: "Aisea, turn off , it's time to start on your English homework." My Future Transcripts My Sixth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Little Family Profile *Parents: Joanna (37) and her husband Alyn (40) *Location: Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Liam (age 16) - he does drugs, swears #Ella (age 15) - she does drugs, swears #Joel (age 14) - he does drugs, swears, ruins holidays #Louisa (age 13) - she does drugs, swears #Alice (12) - she does drugs, swears, ruins holidays #Laurence (11) - he fights, swears, ruins holidays #Lachlan (10) - he fights, swears, destroys property, makes big messes These kids have the same brain mixed with Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann, Bryce, Jose and Orla Remano Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tent (for Liam, Ella, Joel, Louisa & Alice), Cool-Down Area (for Laurence and Lachlan), Allowance Chart (for all kids), Green Smoothie (for all kids) *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal, Essay Order, Vandal Disposal, Black Sheets Transcript Sample Trivia My First Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Strauss Family NOTE: This episode is entered in PB&Jotterisnumber1's Original Episode Competition. But even though it didn't win, it will still be updated near the future. Profile *Parents: Louise (37) and her husband Ashley (40) *Location: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Male identical quindecaplets R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Cory (age 15) - Craig, Nathan, Rob, Chris, Sheldon, Chad and Dylan are all well-behaved, but NOT R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory. They . They have the same brain mixed with Song and Wei Thorton, Dick Walters and the undecaplets from the Munku Family, but far worse than that. #Female identical quindecaplets: Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey (age 11) - Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy and Sarah are all well-behaved, but NOT Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sira and Kelsey. They swear, bite their quindecaplet sisters, . They have the same brain mixed with Marie Panizza. #Joey (age 10) - he sometimes threatens to run away from home and is having a hard time at school. #Shane (age 6) - he hits his siblings. #Teya (age 3) - she Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk (for R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory), Cool-Down Area (for Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey), Naughty Zone (for Joey), Naughty Rectangle (for Shane), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Teya), Electronic Confiscation (for the older kids), Toy Confiscation (for the younger kids) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *The bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets behave the worst *In Christmas 2037, the bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Louise's full name is Louise Victoria Strauss Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Strauss Family 2037 Thanksgiving #Strauss Family 2037 Halloween #Strauss Family 2037 Christmas #Strauss Family 2037 New Year's Eve #Strauss Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Strauss Family 2038 St. Patrick's Day #Strauss Family 2038 Easter My Second Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Kleine Family Profile *Parents: Vicky (39) and her husband Scotty (41) *Location: Greymouth, West Coast, New Zealand *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical Decaplets: Ben, Michael, Luke, Nik, Steven, Jesse, Norm, Shane, Tim, David (age 12) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room, Privilege Removal Board, Green Smoothie *Other Techniques used: Family Time, Chore Buddy System, White Sheets Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Boughan Family Profile *Parents: Jay (42) and his wife Danielle (40) *Location: Banbridge, Co. Down, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Gemma (age 15) - she is the only well-behaved child and she is a mother's helper #Caitlin (age 7) - she has the same brain mixed with Lilly Gooch #Dolly (age 5) - she has the same brain mixed with Ashley and Inez Marxonica #Lilly (age 4) - she has the same brain mixed with Ashley and Inez Marxonica Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Caitlin, Dolly and Lilly attend Edenderry Primary School *Gemma attends Banbridge High School *Gemma decides to become a third parent Transcript Sample sends My Future Transcripts #Boughan Family 2037 Halloween #Boughan Family 2037 Christmas My Fourth Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Bollard Family Profile *Parents: Sarah (42) and her husband Cillian (43) *Location: Wexford, Co. Wexford, Ireland *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Roisin (age 16) - she is a mother's helper #Andrew (age 7) - he hits people, breaks toys and furniture and throws things #Lorcan (age 6) - he #William (age 5) - he #Rachel (age 4) - she is a sweet well-behaved angel All three boys run away to their friends' houses without permission from their parents and\or Roisin and when they refuse to do something which they don't like, such as going to church, birthday parties, theatres, etc. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Roisin decides to become a third parent *Rachel, Andrew, Lorcan and William are fans of The Sooty Show Transcript Sample is cooking lunch My Future Transcripts #Bollard Family 2037 Halloween #Bollard Family 2037 Christmas My First Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Parkhurst Family Profile *Parents: Sam (47) (he lost his wife Zoe (she had cancer) just a few days after giving birth to their youngest child Alex (boy)). *Location: Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Tara (age 10) (Tara has the same brain mixed with Imogen from the Panizza Family.) #Female identical duodecaplets Josie, Laura, Sasha, Christina, Alexandra, Riann, Sadie, Gabrielle, Danielle, Kirsten, Natasha and Rosie (age 7) (The girls are well behaved but NOT Natasha. Natasha has sibling rivalry with her duodecaplet sisters, she screams, swears, destroys property, throws things, makes messes, runs away to her friend's house and\or the playground and she also menaces Rebecca. Natasha has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family and Anna from the Kirochu Family.) #Male identical duodecaplets Tim, Tony, Robbie, Gary, Lee, Alan, Pete, George, David, Ian, Stewart and Nicky (age 5) (Nicky is well behaved but NOT his duodecaplet brothers. The boys menace Nicky and Rebecca and throw epic and violent tantrums when things didn't go their way. The boys except Nicky have the same brain mixed with the vigintuplets from the Cake Family.) #Fraternal twins Rebecca and Joseph (age 4) (Rebecca is well-behaved and is the sweetest girl, but NOT Joseph. Joseph menaces his twin sister and he has the same brain mixed with Monica from the Cooke Family) #Alex (age 3) (He has the same brain mixed with Mario from Kisho-Green Family Revisited.) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tuffet (for Tara), Chill-Out Zone (for Natasha), Naughty Mat (for the male duodecaplets except Nicky), Naughty Circle (for Joseph), Naughty Pit, and Super Naughty Pit (for Alex), Toy Confiscation (for Natasha, the male duodecaplets except Nicky, Joseph and Alex), Lose What You Like Chart (for Tara) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2038, Tara, Natasha, the male duodecaplets (except Nicky), Joseph and Alex each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Sam's full name is Samuel James Parkhurst Transcript Sample sends Natasha to the Chill-Out Zone My Future Transcripts: #Parkhurst Family 2038 Vacation #Parkhurst Family 2038 Heritage Day #Parkhurst Family 2038 Halloween #Parkhurst Family 2038 Christmas #Parkhurst Family 2038 New Year's Eve #Parkhurst Family 2039 Easter & Family Day #Parkhurst Family 2039 Freedom Day My Second Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - McMali Family Profile *Parents: Chris (40) and his wife Tara (38) *Location: Larkhall, South Lanarkshire, Scotland, UK *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Karen (age 16) - she is a mother's helper #Brian (age 11) #Wally (age 8) #Mitch (age 5) #Identical quadecaplets Davina, Fiona, Georgina, Kirsty, Shona, Avril, Ellen, Gillian, Hazel, Janice, Kayleigh, Becky, Rowena and Lynsey (age 3 1\2) The identical quadecaplets are all sweet little angels and are all 100% well behaved and so is Karen, who is a big help to her mother and father. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Area (for Brian, Wally and Mitch), Toy Confiscation (for Mitch), Lose What You Like Chart (for Brian and Wally) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *Karen decides to become a third parent Transcript Sample sends Mitch to the Reflection Area My Future Transcripts #McMali Family 2038 Halloween #McMali Family 2038 Christmas My Third Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Family NOTE: My original idea is to have a teenage boy named Darren, who decides to become a third parent and the male identical sepdecaplets, octdecaplets or nondecaplets, but I'm not too sure about that. Profile *Parents: *Location: Co. Cork, Co. Limerick, Co. Galway, Co. Waterford, Co. Louth, Co. Kilkenny or Co. Sligo, Ireland *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children : # # Techniques Trivia *The identical sepdecaplets, octdecaplets or nondecaplets have the same brain mixed with the identical nonuplets from Qixxel Family Revisited. Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts My First Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Tylers Family Profile *Parents: Kim (36) and her husband Jon (36) *Location: Wellington, New Zealand *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children: #Female identical tridecaplets Keri, Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie (age 12 1/2) (Keri, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie are well behaved, but NOT the rest of them) - Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane and Alex #Phillip (age 10) - he #Esther (age 5) - she #Lance (age 4) - he is very violent and has the same brain mixed with Maurice from the Kings Family. #Male identical tridecaplets Peni, Taiaroa, Whenua, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Brock, Rory, Jason, Rodney, Cameron, Tawaroa and Tahu (age 3) (Whenua, Brock, Rory, Jason and Cameron are well behaved but NOT the rest of them) - Peni, Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu throw tantrums when things didn't go their way those days Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Grid (for Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane and Alex), Thinking Pond (for Phillip), Naughty Block (for Esther), Naughty Square (for Lance), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu), Toy Confiscation (for Esther, Lance, Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu), Allowance Chart (for Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex and Phillip) Trivia *In Christmas 2039, *Kim's full name is Kimberlee Louise Hillyard Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Tylers Family 2039 Christmas #Tylers Family 2039 New Year's Eve #Tylers Family 2040 Vacation #Tylers Family 2040 Easter #Tylers Family 2040 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - McThomas Family Profile *Parents: Paul (41) and his wife Jodie (39) *Location: Newport, Monmouthshire, Wales, UK *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children (8 boys and 3 girls): One of the three girls is 100% well-behaved and one of the eight boys is also 100% well-behaved. The two well behaved children are REALLY close to each other. Two of the eight boys are also well behaved, but one of them refuses to do his homework and the other boy has a bad sleeping pattern. #Martina (age 6 and adopted from Argentina) - she is a sweetheart and is 100% well-behaved #Shreelyn (age 7 and adopted from Bolivia) - she pulls hair #Edson (age 12 and adopted from Brazil) - he is 100% well-behaved and always cares for Martina #Franco (age 14 and adopted from Chile) - he bullies everyone in this family and his classmates at school #Ricardo (age 10 and adopted from Colombia) - he smokes cigarettes #Estéfani (age 9 and adopted from Ecuador) - she tells people to shut up and calls her adoptive mother and her teacher horrible names. She has the same brain mixed with Amelia Sutton. #Alexander (age 8 and adopted from Paraguay) - he is sometimes rude and he refuses to do his homework, but other than that, he is well behaved #David (age 5 and adopted from Peru) - he treats people with no respect and has the same brain mixed with Frank Spotlow-Garbiel. #Ravindu (age 3 and adopted from Suriname) - he uses foul language #Nicolas (age 4 and adopted from Uruguay) - he is well behaved but he has a bad sleeping pattern #Michael (age 13 and adopted from Venezuela) - he tells lies and talks back to his adoptive parents Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Homework Area, Stay in Bed Trivia Transcript Sample Martina: "Edson, ayúdame" (Translated to: "Edson, help me!") My Future Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Grove Family Profile *Parents: Darren (45) and Jenny (44) *Location: Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Sueprnanny: Kimberley Joseph *Children #Adam (age 17) - he is a mother's helper #Snow (age 13) - she is well behaved and she loves Adam to pieces. #Rain (age 12) - she is well behaved and she loves Adam. #Cloud (age 11) - he has the same brain mixed with Sam Horne. He acts violent to his siblings and he throws and smashes things with rage. #Ice (age 10) - he has the same brain mixed with Tyson Fliany. He shoplifts from stores, steals things, swears, teases his siblings and gets into unattended alcoholic drinks. #Sunshine (age 9) - she has the same brain mixed with Meghann Qixxel. She attacks and bites people. #Summer (age 8) - she has the same brain mixed with Yolanda Giancarlo. She is a fussy eater and causes havoc in many restaurants. The last restaurant she was banned from was #Winter (age 7) - he has the same brain mixed with Otto Kiejliches #Autumn (age 6) - he has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo Fink #Sky (age 5) - she has the same brain mixed with Lola Wailems. She throws tantrums and makes big messes when she refuses to take a bath. #Storm (age 4) - he has the same brain mixed with Adrian Megnet. He bullies his siblings and messes up games. #Windy (age 3) - she has the same brain mixed with Claire Carson and Orla Birou Technques *Discipline Techniques used: Toy Confiscation (for Winter, Autumn, Sky, Storm and Windy), Lose What You Like Chart (for Cloud, Ice, Sunshine and Summer) *Other Techniques used: Thought Box (for Snow and Rain) Trivia *Adam decides to become a third parent when he was 14 as Darren and Jenny currently work as full-time weather forecasters Transcript Sample Summer: "What are we having, Adam?" Adam: "We're having spaghetti and meatballs." [ ] Adam: "Do you want me to cut up your meatballs?" My Future Transcripts #Grove Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Grove Family 2040 Halloween #Grove Family 2040 Christmas My First Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Fink Family Revisited Profile *Parents: Bonnie and her husband *Location: Brooklyn, NY, USA *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Lorenzo (age 13) #Nathan (age 12) #Identical twins Mickey and Mikey (age 4) Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Lorenzo and Brahm and Treat Jennings. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Chair *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Nathan now likes The Simpsons Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas My Second Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Keys Family Profile: *Parents: Single mother Leanne (35) *Location: Auckland or Hamilton, New Zealand *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Marigold (age 14) ~ is 100% well-behaved #Tommy (age 11) ~ is also 100% well-behaved #Donny (age 3, has the same brain mixed with Ice and Cloud Shiners) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pit (for Donny) *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Keys Family 2040 Christmas #Keys Family 2041 Anzac Day Category:Blog posts